


Я весь твой

by lissara22



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, terrible horrible Teens, terrible horrible misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Рин должен был дать Хару что-то, на что можно ответить «да».
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei (mentioned), Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Я весь твой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Yours To Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115857) by [mercurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurious/pseuds/mercurious). 



После эстафеты Рин начал приходить по собственному желанию. В первый раз он просто появился у Хару на пороге около одиннадцати вечера и, когда Хару открыл дверь, смущенно пробормотал:

— Йоу, пойдем поплаваем.

— Пойдем, — ответил Хару.

Когда Хару вышел из дома и запер за собой дверь, Рин на секунду застыл с открытым ртом, как будто не ожидал, что он согласится. Хару отошел в сторону, чтобы спрятать ключ под забором, а когда повернулся обратно, то Рин уже снова нацепил свою защитную угрюмость. Теперь, когда между ними все было в порядке, Хару это даже нравилось. Ему нравилось, как Рин хмурился, его отчасти дерзкий вид. Ему нравился острый подбородок Рина и его еще более острые зубы. Ему нравился Рин. Он хотел с ним поплавать. Честно говоря, он надеялся, что Рин придет.

Он приподнял брови, как бы спрашивая: «Ну что, какой план?» Рин просто пожал плечами.

— Твой бассейн или мой? — ухмыльнулся он.

В итоге они отправились в бассейн Иватоби. Вскарабкались по забору и с такой силой спрыгнули на другую сторону, что у Хару закололо лодыжки.

Он поймал Рина за подглядыванием, когда стянул через голову свою пижамную футболку, но Рин, вероятно, заметил, что ему это понравилось, так что Хару решил, что они квиты. Хару встретился с ним взглядом, после чего повернулся и прыгнул в бассейн. Когда он вынырнул на поверхность, Рин был уже в воде. Хару подплыл к нему.

Волосы Рина прилипли к лицу. На его губах и плечах виднелись капельки. Хару смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, наполовину погрузив лицо в воду. Когда Рин смахнул с лица капли, он почувствовал, как его окатило волной поднявшегося изнутри жара.

«Почему Рин не поцелует меня?» — нетерпеливо подумал он.

— Что? — огрызнулся Рин, заметив его взгляд. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Хару приподнялся еще на несколько дюймов.

— Как?

— Раздраженно. — Рин указал на собственное лицо, словно говоря: _вот так_.

Хару пожал плечами, нахмурился и нырнул под воду.

* * *

Так и повелось: Рин появлялся у Хару дома или в школе, чтобы поздороваться со всеми, а иногда просто писал ему, чтобы узнать насчет планов. У Хару вошло в привычку проверять телефон.

Однажды днем он решил проверить его, когда лежал на кровати Макото и делал домашнюю работу. Макото посмотрел на него сначала удивленно, а затем с раздражающим пониманием. Бросив на него агрессивно-апатичный взгляд, Хару вновь демонстративно склонился над листом с заданием и, кажется, услышал, как Макото приглушил ласковый смешок.

Хару думал о Рине постоянно, в чем вообще-то не было ничего нового, но теперь все изменилось. Внезапно мысли о нем перестали нависать над Хару мрачной тучей. Возможность думать о Рине и не чувствовать, что ему нужно на долгое время перестать думать о чем-либо вообще, принесла огромное облегчение. Когда он не чувствовал вины, грусти, злости или (по большей части) раздражения, думать о Рине было попросту приятно. Даже мысли о том, какой он нелепый, ужасный и чертовски разочаровывающий, вызывали у Хару странное удовольствие и нежность.

Хару обнаружил, что теперь, когда ему не нужно думать о Рине в контексте того, какую боль они друг другу причинили, его мысли все дальше и дальше уходят в область романтических грез. Он хотел, чтобы Рин постоянно был рядом. Он хотел, чтобы Рин лежал в его кровати. Он хотел, чтобы Рин в ней спал. Он хотел поцеловать Рина и провести языком по его зубам. Он хотел прижать Рина к груди и не отпускать часами, пока Рин не поймет. Пока он не осознает, что он значит для Хару.

Он был уверен, что Рин тоже всего этого хотел. Рин смотрел на него с каким-то отчаянием. Рин искал его внимания, а потом начинал вести себя грубовато и застенчиво. Рин был той еще катастрофой, но Хару знал и любил его уже так давно, что прекрасно все понимал в тот момент, когда Рин забрасывал руку ему на плечи, а затем отводил взгляд. Когда Рин находил предлог, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, а затем казался напуганным, как будто ему что-то сошло с рук, даже если Хару сам к нему тянулся.

Хару помнил, как Рин обнимал его, когда они были детьми, выжидающе смотрел на него и нервно хихикал.

Рин хотел его — это в конце концов стало одной из непреложных истин в жизни Хару, такой же как вода или необходимость вынырнуть, чтобы вдохнуть. Хару всегда только и ждал, когда он спросит.

* * *

Прошло около месяца после эстафеты, когда Нагиса решил, что им пятерым нужно устроить ночевку.

— Чтобы отпраздновать возвращение Рин-чана в группу! — заявил он. — И мы воспользуемся домом Хару-чана, чтобы не было родителей.

Нагиса иногда утомлял Хару, особенно когда небрежно касался болезненных тем, а потом продолжал болтать, словно это была сущая ерунда, и использовал больше слов — больше _предложений_ , — чем ему требовалось, словно ему просто нравилось говорить. Хару не мог этого понять.

Тем не менее, Нагиса сказал, что они устроят ночевку у Хару, поэтому они устроили ночевку у Хару. Нагиса и Рей пришли пораньше, притащив вредную еду, видеоигры и DVD-диски, и начали суетиться на кухне.

Рин явился последним. Он немного поболтал с Реем, но в итоге притянулся к Хару и устроился рядом с ним на полу в углу.

— Как жизнь? — спросил он, и Хару готов был поклясться, что он слегка покраснел.

«Поцелуй меня», — подумал Хару. Он пожал плечами и проигнорировал вопрос.

К его удивлению, через минуту Рин рассмеялся.

— Хару, ты самый дерьмовый хозяин вечеринки, которого я когда-либо видел.

Хару ощетинился.

— Я бы посмотрел, как у тебя получится, — огрызнулся он.

Рин буквально засиял, глядя на него. Точнее, это было что-то среднее между сиянием и плотоядным взглядом. Он даже прищурился и все такое.

— Ты знаешь, что у меня бы получилось.

Хару пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Это все равно была идея Нагисы. — Он отвернулся. Он был уверен, что Рин и так об этом знал.

Рин по-прежнему ухмылялся ему. Их плечи соприкоснулись.

«Он наверняка сделал это нарочно», — с раздражением подумал Хару.

— Если ты сбежишь принимать ванну посреди _своей_ вечеринки, я никогда не дам тебе об этом забыть, — заявил Рин, чересчур выделив слово «своей».

Хару захотелось устроить настоящую вечеринку просто ему назло.

Улыбающийся Рин творил невыносимо приятные вещи с животом Хару, поэтому он сердито встал и лишь раз оглянулся, позволив Рину это заметить.

Позже, когда Рин дважды бросил Хару вызов в видеоиграх, Нагиса и Рей были один раз пойманы целующимися на кухне, а Макото начал намекающе посматривать на Хару, с которым Рин пытался пофлиртовать уже столько раз, что это было сложно вынести, они впятером растянулись в гостиной на груде одеял и легли спать. Макото решительно втиснулся между Нагисой и Реем, а Рина в итоге неловко зажало между Хару и стеной.

Хару лежал неподвижно, прислушиваясь к тому, как остальные укладываются поудобнее и засыпают, но сам уснуть не мог. Примерно через час он начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы все-таки встать и пойти принять ванну, но тут Рин зашевелился.

Хару повернул голову именно в тот момент, когда Рин перекатился на него, закинул руку ему на грудь и уткнулся носом ему в ключицу. На секунду Хару застыл, потом рвано выдохнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Волосы Рина пахли цитрусовым шампунем. Он был тяжелым, но не то чтобы неудобным. Если Хару разбудит его сейчас, Рин ужасно смутится.

Хару опустил подбородок ему на макушку. Рин был таким теплым.

Когда он проснулся, прошло уже несколько часов. Разбудил его Рин, зарядивший ему локтем в лицо. Пока они спали, он напустил слюней Хару на футболку, а теперь снова ворочался во сне. Хару со всей возможной осторожностью отпихнул его, переворачивая на бок, но это привело к неприятному побочному эффекту — Рин проснулся.

— Хару? — сонно пробормотал он. — Чего ты пихаешься?

— Потому что ты пускал на меня слюни, а потом чуть не ударил меня в нос, — проворчал Хару.

Рин прищурился, глядя на него так, будто он сказал что-то абсолютно бессмысленное, но, возможно, оскорбительное. Хару вздохнул.

— Забудь, — сказал он.

И, может быть, потому что он сам находился в полусне, он потянул Рина за руку, чтобы они легли лицом друг к другу. Близко. Внезапно выражение лица Рина стало очень даже бодрым, а еще таким, словно Хару был змеей, которая начала на него лаять.

— Ты всегда так беспокойно спишь? — тихо и устало поинтересовался Хару.

Он придвинулся чуть ближе к лицу Рина и сонно моргнул. У Рина были красные ресницы, а между бровями залегла крошечная испуганная морщинка, которую Хару захотелось сцеловать.

«Не бойся меня, — подумал Хару. — С чего бы тебе бояться?»

Рин издал задушенный прерывистый звук.

— Эм, — выдавил он, — я не уверен. Я уже вечность не спал в одной к… рядом с кем-нибудь. Соседи никогда не жаловались.

— Мм.

Они были так близко, что Хару чувствовал дыхание Рина.

«Просто поцелуй меня», — подумал он.

Но Рин не стал, поэтому Хару задремал, слушая, как он притворяется спящим.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда он был у Макото дома, Макото то и дело вскользь упоминал Рина, и Хару в ответ сердито фыркал.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его раздражал Рин, его несносные волосы, которые потрясающе смотрелись под водой, и его несносный громкий смех, от которого у Хару сдавливало грудь, и его несносное упрямство, которое не давало ему признаться Хару в чувствах, хотя они оба о них знали.

В конце концов, это была работа Рина — сделать первый шаг. Разве не так всегда было между ними? Рин несется вперед сломя голову и тащит за собой Хару? Так сильно переживает о Хару и обо всем остальном, что Хару в итоге невольно увлекается и отвечает взаимностью?

Рин должен был все устроить. Рин должен был дать Хару что-то, на что можно ответить «да» или «нет». Но он медлил, и Хару не мог представить почему, ведь «да» уже съедало его изнутри.

— Хару, — наконец позвал Макото, пнув Хару по ноге.

— Что? — отозвался Хару, пнув его в ответ.

— Я не думаю, что он тебе признается.

Хару поморщился и расправил плечи.

— Почему _нет?_ — требовательно спросил он через секунду.

Он пнул покрывало, потому что пихать с такой силой самого Макото было бы нечестно.

Макото мягко рассмеялся.

— Может, он боится, что ты его отвергнешь. — Он утешительно похлопал Хару по ноге.

— Что за глупость, — нахмурился Хару.

Макото пожал плечами.

— Не все могут читать тебя так, как я, — сказал он. — А Рин… — Он снова пожал плечами и вздохнул.

Хару еще раз с чувством фыркнул.

* * *

Хару инициировал их следующее плавательное рандеву. Он написал Рину, позвал его и все такое. Когда Хару добрался до бассейна Иватоби, Рин уже сидел на дальнем краю, болтая ногами в воде. На нем была футболка и плавки. Хару поскорее перелез через забор — с тех пор, как они начали это делать, у него получалось все лучше и лучше.

Оказавшись внутри, Хару подошел к краю бассейна и начал раздеваться. Небрежно и неторопливо расстегнул рубашку и ремень, снял футболку и кучей отбросил вещи в сторону. Он не поднимал глаз, чтобы Рин мог спокойно понаблюдать. Что ж… отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Наконец он прыгнул в бассейн и переплыл его, вынырнув рядом с Рином. Вокруг икр Рина заплескалась созданная Хару рябь.

— Привет, — сказал Хару. У него на ресницах остались капли воды, но он не стал их смахивать.

У Рина было такое лицо, будто он готов огрызнуться в ответ, поэтому Хару протянул руку и с плеском втянул его в бассейн за ногу. Вынырнув, Рин нахмурился, но это выглядело неправдоподобно, словно он боролся со смехом. Он стащил с себя мокрую футболку, бросился к Хару, теперь уже точно смеясь, и пихнул его так, что Хару с головой ушел под воду.

Когда через мгновение Хару вновь вынырнул, руки Рина по-прежнему лежали у него на плечах. Они были так близко.

— Ты засранец.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — отозвался Рин, но на полпути его голос дрогнул, как при вопросе.

— Конечно.

Хару наклонился еще ближе. Их носы практически соприкасались. Хару почти что оседлал его. «Ну давай же».

Рин отстранился. Он засмеялся, но это прозвучало слегка истерически. Хару опять разъяренно уставился на него и в отчаянии погрузился в воду по самые глаза.

— Эм, — выдавил Рин. — Хочешь, потренируемся?

Мрачный взгляд в ответ.

— Ну ладно. А я хочу. — Рин рванул прочь со скоростью света.

Хару полностью ушел под воду и закрыл руками лицо.

* * *

На следующий день Хару отправился в Самедзуку. У него был целый школьный день, чтобы все обдумать, и он принял решение. Ему просто придется это сделать. Ему просто придется потребовать, чтобы Рин ему признался — и поскорее, пока Хару не взорвался от невыносимого желания сказать «да». Очевидно, больше было никак не достучаться до этого упрямого осла.

На проходной Хару попросил позвать Рина, а потом принялся ждать, сердито поглядывая на людей, проходящих мимо. Когда Рин наконец-то появился, Хару практически набросился на него.

— Воу, что случилось? — спросил Рин.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — коротко объявил Хару.

Рин отвел его за школу. Он выглядел по большей части глубоко обеспокоенным.

— Ладно, в чем дело? — уточнил он, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Хару открыл рот, закрыл его, потом открыл снова. Прижал костяшки пальцев к верхней губе. Это было сложно.

— Ну говори уже, — рявкнул Рин через какое-то время.

— Эй, не торопи меня! — вспыхнув, огрызнулся Хару. — Мне бы даже не пришлось это делать, если бы ты просто…

— Просто что? — Рин казался не столько злым, сколько напуганным.

Хару вздохнул. Он просто пугает его, нужно уже переходить к сути.

— Просто… сказал мне, что у тебя есть чувства ко мне, — наконец произнес он.

У Рина отвисла челюсть. Он выглядел так, словно получил пощечину.

— Черт, — тихо выдавил он и еще сильнее облокотился на стену, словно ему нужна была поддержка. Он казался уничтоженным.

Хару озадаченно нахмурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — напряженно спросил Рин.

— Я просто вижу? — неуверенно сказал Хару. У него было такое чувство, будто он что-то упустил.

— Ты… — Рин начал повышать голос. — Ты больше не хочешь со мной тусоваться? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я приходил в Иватоби? Ты… я не знаю, ты ненавидишь меня?

Хару вытаращился на него.

— Что? Нет, я люблю тебя, — удивленно ответил он, потому что так и было. О чем Рин вообще говорит?

— _Что?_ — обалдел Рин. Теперь он выглядел совершенно измученным.

— У меня есть к тебе чувства, — разъяснил Хару. Неважно. Сейчас он чувствовал что-то вроде шока.

— Я… вау. — Если бы не стена, Рин наверняка бы упал. — Охренеть. Просто охренеть.

— Да, — тихо сказал Хару, собираясь с мыслями.

Он неуверенно шагнул вперед, коснулся пальцами волос Рина, его подбородка, затем наклонился и поцеловал его так нежно, как только мог. Он чувствовал, что Рина, с его широкими напуганными глазами, нахмуренным лбом и странными, непонятными представлениями о том, как Хару должен отреагировать на его чувства, нужно целовать нежно. Хару _поверить_ ему не мог. Он снова и снова мягко целовал его в губы, и дыхание Рина становилось все более прерывистым, пока он не уперся в грудь Хару руками и не оттолкнул его.

— Ты серьезно хочешь сказать, что все это время я тебе тоже нравился? — медленно, с трудом спросил Рин, как будто до сих пор пытался постичь это.

— Да, — ответил Хару. Ему хотелось продолжить целоваться.

— Господи боже.

Хару вздохнул и еще слегка отодвинулся.

— Я думал, что сделал это очевидным.

— Я… я просто думал, что ты странный? Наверное? — У Рина было такое лицо, словно он чувствовал себя примерно так же, как и Хару в последние несколько месяцев. — Я и не думал, что ты можешь… чувствовать то же самое? Я…

— Все в порядке, — сказал Хару, и теперь это действительно было так.

Хару убрал с лица Рина волосы и провел большим пальцем по его щеке. Он не был уверен, кто в этот раз начал поцелуй — они просто потянулись друг к другу. Рин обнял Хару руками за пояс и притянул к себе, Хару запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сделал то же самое. Когда Хару отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание, Рин прикусил его губу, и Хару выдохнул ему в рот, позволив Рину прижать его к себе и вновь крепко поцеловать. Отчаяние Рина казалось до боли знакомым. Хару понял, что отвечает на поцелуй точно так же.

Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, Хару потянулся вниз и взял Рина за руку.

— Пойдем плавать вместе, — предложил он и еще раз поцеловал Рина в уголок рта, после чего потянул его за собой.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Рин и, немного пошатываясь, отступил от стены. — В бассейне будут люди. Довольно очевидно, чем мы занимались. — Он бросил взгляд на шею и губы Хару, и выражение его лица стало слегка удрученным. У самого Рина волосы тоже были растрепанными.

Хару пожал плечами. Если Рина это не волновало, то и его тоже.

— Мне все равно, — сказал он.

Рин улыбнулся ему, и Хару улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
